


Lost and Found

by Ellie_S219



Series: Fateful Meetings AUs [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (O'malley's a cat because he's an annoying little shit that hates everyone), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Donut finds Doc's cat, O'Malley.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Whenever someone first makes eye contact with their soulmate, their vision turns a bright purple for a half a second before going back to normal. If anyone else is around when the soulmates meet, they can see both peoples eyes turn purple.   
> In many cases, people believe that there are always certain things that the universe does to find a way to bring two soulmates together, for better or for worse. Some people see these events as coincidences, while others see them as their destinies playing out in front of them.

Donut had been walking home from work when he saw a poster with a picture of a cat that was named O’Malley and was lost, as well as the number and address to call if you found him. Now, Donut had seen posters like that up by his house all the time and never thought anything more of them, but sitting at the base of the lamppost was the exact same cat that was in the picture.

“Well hey little guy, you know your owner’s looking for you. How about I help you get back home?” Donut asked going to O’Malley to try and pick him up.

Once Donut stepped too close, however, O’Malley started running away. Donut chased after him, only to realize that he was heading straight to his front door. After O’Malley got to his house, he just sat down and waited for Donut to catch up to him.

“You know, it’s a good thing that I made sure to take a picture of that phone number before you ran off. Do you want some water while I call your owner?”

O’Malley’s head tilted and he put a paw on Donut’s front door, “Meow.” 

Donut opened his front door and O’Malley waltzed in before following Donut to the kitchen and sitting by his feet while he filled a bowl with some water. Donut checked the number that had been on the poster and dialed.

“Hello? Who is this?” 

“Hey, my name’s Donut and I’m calling about your cat.”

“O’Malley? You found him, where is he?” 

“Well right now he’s drinking some water in my kitchen.”

“Really, I’m so sorry if he bothered you. Thank you so much for finding him, he’s always wandering off like an idiot. Can I have your address so I can come by and pick him up?”

“Sure, 447 Blood Gulch drive, and don’t worry he’s being pretty calm and keeping to himself.”

“Wait, that’s your address?”

“Yep, why is something wrong?”

“I literally live two doors down from you, I can be there in like thirty seconds.” 

“Oh cool, see you soon then!” Donut said hanging up and turning to O’Malley, “You know, I don’t see why you couldn’t have just walked home if you live that close.”

O’Malley gave a sarcastic meow before walking to the door and sitting back down. He sat down right as the doorbell rang, and Donut smiled at him, “Oh, maybe you’re a psychic huh? Maybe you’re running away to show off your potential.” He said as he pet O’Malley before opening the door. 

Before either of them could introduce themselves, their vision turned a bright purple and both men gasped as O’Malley gave a proud meow. They both blinked a few times before Donut spoke, “You know, I don’t think he’s as much of an idiot as you think he is.” 

Doc smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I guess not. Everybody calls me Doc by the way.” Doc said picking up O’Malley and holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Doc. So, which sounds better coffee or dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this one is a little late, I was gonna post a work for this series every other day but the internet in my area's been acting kinda weird.


End file.
